


Surrounded by Mischief.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint is a Good Boyfriend, Loki is Not Amused, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Thor is a pervert, crack!fic, well... first sight after a few years.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor has found Loki on Midgard! However, Loki seems... different. Not just his appearance, but his confidence. Thor had always found him attractive, but this was just border-line hot! The problem, though, is that Loki is taking over Midgard, and The Avengers, his newfound friends that pursue to stop him, would most definitely not approve of Thor dating Loki. So, what comes first... Loki or Midgard and The Avengers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy so, I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can! (Probably tomorrow, cuz I have no life :p)

Thor was in a hurry.

He needed to meet Sigyn, one of Loki's childhood friends, so she could find Loki. She was an expert at black magic, making it easy to track people. She was banished from Asgard because of her use of black magic, so she was hidden away in the cave right behind the very last cobblestone path leading to the kingdom.

Thor leaped off his horse and bolted to see her. Once he finally reached the entrance to the cave, he called out: "Sigyn! Sigyn, I need your help!"

Sigyn ambled out of the cave smiling wickedly. "What can I do for you, Son of Odin?" she questioned. 

"I need to see Loki! I know that he is alive and I need you to show me him. Name your price." Thor said.

Sigyn laughed, causing her wavy red hair to swing back and forth. "I don't need your money, Odinson, just know that all magic comes with a price."

Thor nodded and Sigyn gestured him to come in with her tanned, skinny fingers. Inside, Thor saw many things in her cave including spell books, dishes, clothes, Blankets, etc. She kept everything very neat, however. 

Thor sat down on her rug and Sigyn came after with a big spell book in her hands. She flipped to a particular page and uttered something unidentifiable to Thor. She did a gesture with her hands, and a vision of Loki appeared on the rug. Thor jumped back staggeringly.

"Relax," Sigyn reassured. "He can't see you, only you can see him."

Only that wasn't what surprised him, it was what Loki looked like. His raven, slick, hair had gotten longer, and he looked a bit taller, he seemed much more confident, and his place skin even got tanned a little. Some parts of him remained the same, though, like his bright smile that rarely ever comes out anymore, his graceful, slender frame, and his alluring emerald eyes... oh those eyes... sometimes Thor just wanted to look at those beautiful eyes while he--

"Thor!" Sigyn said confusingly, stopping his train of thought, "You there?"

Thor turned to her and said firmly, "Take me to him."

"Just remember what I said. All magic comes with a price. Be back in a week, or you will not be able to travel to any new realms."

Thor nodded and repeated what he had said. "Take me to him."

Sigyn raised her brow. "Again. Warning you. This is black magic. This magic that your father banished me for. Are you sure you want to deny your father."

"Take me to him." Thor said blatantly.

Sigyn sighs and flipped a few pages and read another verse that seemed incomprehensible to Thor. Black Swirls started to swivel around Thor, and he started to fade. "Remember, one week to bring him back." She warned.

Thor shook his head as if saying 'ok' right before he completely faded away. Suddenly, he was falling down the same tunnel that he was when he had been banished by Odin. This time, instead of crashing into the ground, he kept flying. He used Mjolnir to send thunder and lightning to all he could see. He needed to show Loki that he was here. That he was coming.

/p>

Lightning shook the helicopter that three of the Avengers were holding Loki captive in. Loki knew that only one annoying, oaf of a brother could be the cause of such a storm. He cringes.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little lightning?" Steve questioned.

Loki rolls his eyes. "I'm not very fond of what comes after it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is much longer than the last one. I KEEP MEH PROMISEZ!

Steve gave Natasha a confused look and Natasha just shrugged. That very moment, a big booming noise came from the roof of the helicopter. Steve and Natasha made perturbed faces, while Loki's face stayed neutral. He knew what was happening. The big entrance, surface below him shaking everywhere he went, this was Thor. Thor had found him. Divine.

Thor seized Loki through the sunroof and flew away with Loki in his arms. Natasha nervously took a glance on the radar to see where the unidentifiable person had took Loki. She saw a familiar man in a suit of iron, and heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'll take it from here!" He said while he flew right in front of the helicopter. Natasha nods and turns to his side.

Thor spotted a nearby hill to land and talk with Loki. Thor crashed into the hill accidentally dropping Loki on the ground. Thor's stomach ached with regret. "Way to go, Thor." He thought. "You just dropped Loki, and he's never gonna forget that." He had always been fine flying with his hammer, it was landing that he had always had trouble with. Thor glanced down at Loki to see if he was okay, and what he saw was almost better than a reply. Seeing Loki lying down like this... with his hair all sprawled out, and his whole pale, thin, neck showing, it made him speechless. It took all that Thor had not to pin him like that and---

"I miss you, too, brother." Loki said sarcastically, interrupting his train of thought. Oh no... he must've think that he dropped him on purpose.

"Loki," Thor said sympathetically. "I've been looking all over for you since the--"

"The fall. Yes, I know when we made our separate ways."

"What are you doing down here? What were those people doing with you?"

"There just a grouping of ignorant midgardians who don't know the truth of freedom."

"Are you trying to liberate them? From whom?"

Loki sighed in disgust of Thor. "No, you idiot. These midgardians need to be ruled. They are out of control, slowly destroying their own realm, they need someone to be their king. They have too much liberty." 

"You want to be their king? You not fit, Loki, come home and stay with me~" Thor said with the tiniest bit of flirtatiousness.

Loki cringed. "It is my birth right. I am saving these midgardians from their inevitable doom."

Thor started to frown. "You think you are better than the midgardians?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you have lost the truth of leading, brother."

Loki shoved Thor out of the way. "You're not my brother, and you never were." 

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together! Do you remember none of that?" Thor reasoned.

"I remember living in a shadow of your greatness. I remember being tossed into an abyss..." 

Before Loki was able to finish, Thor had pinned him to the side of the hill.

"Listen here, brother--" Thor warned. At that moment, a blur of iron had knocked him off the hill on to the ground below. 

"I'm listening." Loki smiled as he watched Thor's descent.

Thor smashed into the ground and looked up to get a good look on who had separated him from Loki. It was a man in an Iron Suit. The suit was red and gold, and it had glowing blue eyes. Thor scowled at the man of iron. "Do not touch me again." Thor growled.

"That came out wrong." The man laughed. 

"You don't know who you are dealing with. Loki will face Asgardian justice. " Thor warned.

"Uh... Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you wearith her drapes?" 

Thor had just about enough. How dare he? How dare he pull him apart from Loki? Thor lowered his hand on Mjolnir so he could swing it easily. This man has just fucked up.

Thor struck Mjolnir on the ground. Lightning scattered along the surface, shocking the suit of iron on the ground.

"Well, would you look at that." The man said. "You just raised my percentage! By the way, my name is Tony. You should know the person who beat the crap out of you." 

Thor, consumed by anger, threw his hammer at Tony. He dodged it, and fired a blast from his suit. 

Thor was electricuted by the blast, and Tony snickered. He clearly didn't know that the hammer had a boomarang effect. Thor called for the hammer to come back, hitting Tony right on his skull. Thor had his hammer, and Tony was about to fire, this would've been extremely deadly, if it wasn't for Steve Rogers.

He rushed out of the jet, and held his shield between the two, stopping any severe damage.

"Baaaaaaaaabe! I was about to beat this guy!" Tony whined.

"We don't even know him." Steve rationed. "Only that he took the prisoner. No need to almost kill someone."

Thor turned back to the hill to get a glance on Loki. Maybe if he saw, he would see how much Thor had loved him... and he wasn't there. Just Thor's luck.

"You have information on this man?" Steve questioned.

Thor nods. "I know him."

"You're coming with us." Tony said.

Thor scoffed. "How can you be so sure?" 

"We are looking for him, and judging by the way you looked when I pushed you out the way, I think you wanted to see him. So, if we find him, we'll give him to you." Tony stated.

A smile curved Thor's lips. "What are we waiting for then. Let's go find his handsome ass."

Steve and Tony gave confused looks to Thor.

"In Asgard, 'handsome ass' is an insult." He lied. "Are you coming?" 

The two still looked confused, but they nodded and walked to the jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else getting the vibe that 'handsome ass' wasn't an insult? XD

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was a short beginning. Sorry, but there will be longer Chapters, Promise. ;D


End file.
